Sometimes I Do Wonder
by ottselpuppy
Summary: "Sometimes, I do wonder if I shall ever see him again."


**Warning, the Hatter may be a little ooc, I haven't watched AiW in a few days ;;**

**Consists of; blowjobs and sex. Hooray :D**

**Enjoy~**

Alice sat starring out her window, watching the hard rain fall and having her hair brushed and plaited by her mother. While watching the raindrops hit the window's glass, she was suddenly reminded of a rainy day she had once spent with the mad people of Underland.

"Sometimes, I do wonder if I shall ever see him again." Alice said, her head resting in her palm, looking rather bored. Her mother pulled Alice's hair up into a ponytail roughly, resulting in a pained look from Alice.

"See who?" The mother replied.

"The Mad Hatter," She replied matter-of-factly. "The man of my dreams."

"The man _from _your dreams, I believe you mean. Alice, we have discussed this. He is not real, a figment of your imagination."

"He's real. I know he is. He's more than a dream."

"You've gone mad, girl. Simply mad."

"Father told me all the best people are mad."

The two looked at each other with a warm smile, all would end when the mention of Alice's father was brought up. They shared a compassionate hug, and after Alice's mother had finished plaiting the blonde curls Alice wore, they sat upon Alice's bed and conversed. And soon things got personal again. Alice was now 25 years of age, she had been married to a man for two years. Had. He passed away before Alice had turned 23. It was unfortunate, but Alice could only mourn.

"Did you remember too pray to your late husband?"

"Mother, we must not joke about the dead. No. As much as it must not seem like it, I was fond of Henry, but never like that. He was a friend, and I couldn't say I loved him truthfully. I'm honestly unsure of why I married him..."

"He was a lovely man. I'm sorry for your loss, dear, you must miss him."

"Yes, in a way I do... He was a good friend. A best friend."

"In a way? Now what kind of thing to say about your late husband is that?"

"A mad one?" The two shared a hearty laugh. Yes, Alice loved Henry, but she loved another much more. The two laughed and chatted more and more until the time came for Alice to go to bed. Alice's mother tucked a stray wave of hair behind Alice's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Sometimes, I do wonder if I will ever stop being your little girl."

Alice's mother giggled as she dimmed the lights and stood in the doorway. Smiling sweetly at her precious baby girl, no longer a baby, laying in her bed alone. As she was meant to be, meant to be her little girl. And with a laugh and a whisper, "Never ever, you mad girl," Alice's mother had shut the door and left.

It wasn't long before Alice had dozed off.

Into a peaceful sleep...

Only to woken up minutes later by a loud bang coming from the corner in her room. She shot her head from the pillow it once rested on, her eyes darting to every corner of the room with no results. It was pitch black in her room, she could barely see past her own nose. As blind as a hamster, she pulled the blankets and got out of bed, carefully taking small steps. Like a baby learning how to walk, she held onto the bed post and carefully walked over to the noise source.

She put out her hand to sense anything that could be in front of her, every now and then quietly whispering out "hello?". She soon felt her hand brush up against something... something soft, like a coat. She disregarded it and thought it no more than her own clothes hung up ready for the morning.

Alice called out once more "Hello?" a little louder, with no response. Well, no instant response.

"Alice!" A whisper came from the direction of the coat, and Alice's eyes widened. What exactly is going on here? She walked back over to the coat and put her hands out once more to feel the object in front of her. She let her hands roam around, discovering more than just a coat.

She discovered a cold face, and curly hair, and a big hat to top it all off. Alice allowed her hand to fall slowly down the figure's cheek, almost ready to ask if she was not mad. She ran her hand up and down the cold cheek a few times before finally coming out with it. "Hatter?"

"Hello Alice," the Hatter whispered, his voice soft and low. Alice almost burst into a fit of giggles and tackled the Hatter if she had not controlled herself, but she did jumped on him and hug him tightly almost shouting "What are you doing here?!"

"Even the mad get lonely, Alice." He says, wrapping his arms around her. Their hug ends and Alice then guides Hatter back to her bed to sit down, rather than stand awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"We have catching up to do. Almost 5 years since I saw you last, how have you been?" The Hatter asked, sporting his usual large smile.

"Hold on, I can barely see you," Alice leaned over the Hatter's lap and lit the small lamp she had set on her bed side table. A dim light began to light the room, not much, but enough so that the two could see each other. "Much better."

"So..."

"Well, it's been a long time. I- uh, I've gotten married."

"Married? To who?"

"A friend named Henry, lovely man, never to fond of talking mind. We often just sat and awkwardly stared at each other. What a funny man he was."

"...was?"

"He passed away not 2 years ago."

"Oh, um... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. He was a good friend, but he was not my lover. In the end, our marriage made no sense."

"So, you never...started a family?"

"Well, mother wanted us too, and we did try. But it seemed as though we couldn't... Well, I suppose fate works in mysterious ways."

The Hatter sat with pink blush across his face, sitting uncomfortably and shifting every now and then.

"Say, what has gotten into you?" The Hatter gave no response, he just looked at her with a look of slight discomfort. "Sometimes, I do wonder how mad you are exactly."

"I can't picture you...being that kind of woman."

"Excuse me? That's rather personal, don't you think? That's rather rude also, Hatter."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Seems off. You're our little Alice..."

"Your little Alice is now a 25 year old woman, Hatter. Everyone grows up, even you."

And with that, the Hatter once again began to shift around uncomfortably. Alice raised her eyebrows at him, a bit confused.

"Can you not sit still? What is the matter with you, dear Hatter?"

"Let's just say that I have not grown up in your sense..."

Alice began to splutter, trying her best not to laugh at the poor Hatter. She found that rather hard to believe. The Hatter was not unattractive, not in the slightest. He was crazy, but it was all so charming, his looks matched his personality. And it made him all the more beautiful. Alice looked upon the Hatter, now with a face almost red and she smiled.

"How can a man with a face like that and a personality like yours have not have had a sexual experience yet?"

"Who's getting personal now?"

Alice giggled lightly. "Seriously, though."

"Well... I suppose I just never... never wanted to..."

"Hmm..."

Silence fell between the two. The lights were still dim and only lit a small portion of the room, no noise other than the two breathing. Alice twiddled her thumbs, twirled her hair, played with her fingers, she did anything to distract herself. Hatter did the same, but both started to get an awkward build of tension between them.

Truth be told, they both thought the same. They both _felt_ the same. The both liked one another. It was evident from the very beginning, as Alice came of age, she liked him from the very first moment she saw his face again, heard his voice again. Their moment all those 5 years ago, alone on the balcony, how she wished she had said something. Her final moments with him, how she wished she had told him.

And he felt the same. He had always loved Alice. At first, just as a little sister, or a daughter. But as she came of age, her beauty was matched by none is his view, he saw no other form of beauty than her. As a little crush bloomed between the two, all the years that had passed where the two had dreamt of each other, their thoughts were only that tonight was when their dreams came true.

"I've missed you a lot, Hatter. I've missed Underland. How is everyone?"

"Mad," He simply said, causing them to lightly chuckle. "No, everyone has been much happier with the bloody big head gone. And the passed 5 years have been peaceful. Although everyone misses you dearly, Alice."

"I'm glad to hear everyone is happy." Alice smiled at him, warming his heart. Even at 25 years old, she still had innocence, she still had a pretty face, she still had her muchness. Alice placed her hand gently on top of the Hatter's, still smiling warmly. Hatter gave her a shy smile in return.

"I think I have something to tell you," She said.

"You think? That's got to be a first, my dear."

"Hehehe, I'm still unsure if I should tell you."

"Tell me what? It's not nice to keep secrets from your best friend, Alice."

She quietly giggled, soon after smiling in complete silence. It only lasted for a minute or so, but she was still figuring out how to say what she needed to say. She may never see him again after this, she wasn't expecting his visit at all, and she was not wasting a chance. She giggled again and looked up to the Hatter once more.

"For a long time, I've liked you more than I should." She finally managed to squeak out her words, sounding like she was just trying to out herself, the words came out fast and rushed.

"How much more?" Hatter asked, heat beginning to flow in his cheeks, pink blush on his pale face. Alice had no words. She just just leaned over into the Hatter's face until their lips had connected into a small kiss. She hummed softly as she pulled away, looking at him blushing and awkwardly shuffling.

"Hatter." She said, not so much as a question, more like a statement. "Hatter..." She repeated.

"What...?"

"Hatter. The Hatter. It's not a name, really, is it? More like a title. What is your real name, Hatter?"

"...Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp."

"Tarrant." She smiled and brought his face down to hers for another kiss. It was longer this time, and deeper, but not less soft. Tarrant fumbled around trying to find a place to put his hands. Alice had already had hers around his neck, but he didn't want to put his hands anywhere without her word first. She saw this, and took his hands to place them around her hips. The kiss lasted only a minute but to them it was like they had spent all night kissing.

"Sometimes, I do wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. Would I be as mad as you, Tarrant?"

"Perhaps. But you'd still be Alice. And that's all that really matters, no matter how mad you are, you are Alice."

This time, Tarrant leaned in to kiss Alice, lips connected and it seemed as though they would never part. The kiss deepened in no time, Alice being the one to slide her tongue along Tarrant's lip to ask for permission. The pair's tongues seemed to dance around each other's mouths. It was like bliss, eternal happiness that they had found through their connection. Alice's hands roamed over his body, running her fingers through his mess of hair, stroking his face, wrapping around his neck.

Alice could help herself no longer, she pushed herself on top of him and made him lay on her bed, their lips not leaving each other for love nor money. Alice brought her legs up so she was soon straddling the Hatter beneath her. Tarrant let out a quiet but audible moan.

Alice brought their kiss just to look at Tarrant's blushing face. He was certainly not supposed to make a noise like that. Tarrant avoided eye contact by looking to his left, noticing that his hat had fallen off. Well, when did that happen? In all this excitement, his hat was long forgotten. As were his shoes. And his coat. He didn't remember these pieces of clothing leaving his body? But there he was. Laying under Alice Kingsleigh with no hat, no shoes, and no coat. He looked up to her, still smiling, her eyes shining in the dim light.

"You're blushing, Tarrant."

"You _are _straddling me..."

"Hmm... I feel you, Tarrant."

Oh no. That wasn't supposed to happen. Tarrant kept throwing himself into awkward situations he didn't know how to get out of. Of course he could just laugh as he usually would, but for some reason he thought best not. He was actually excited. He did want something like this to happen, but not exactly like how it happened.

Yes, it was evident by now that Tarrant had a growing erection under Alice, she could feel the growing length sit between her parted thighs, so there was no use in trying to hide it.

"I, uh... Don't make me out to be a spluttering fool, my dear. I've not been in this situation before."

"It's okay. I like it. I want to feel it." Alice ground her hips down into him, causing a short moan. She heard his moan and became instantly addicted. She wanted more. She bounced lightly over him, grinding onto his member and making him make those gorgeous noises.

But she wanted more.

And she knew exactly how to get it.

She moved down slightly, now facing the bulge in Tarrant's pants. Caressing it gently, she looks up. "Tarrant, with your permission..." She gestured to his trouser buttons, ready to open them up. Tarrant sat up and leant back onto his elbows to watch her, nodding his head in response.

She undid each button with care, being as gentle as possible and soon all buttons were undone and Alice began pulling off Tarrant's trousers. Soon enough, he left with just his boxers on. Alice eyed him up, every single inch of him, and she was enjoying it. Tarrant could do no more than watch and wonder what was to happen next. Alice's hands rubbed over the tent in his boxers, massaging the sensitive skin through the clothing that protected it. Alice licked her lips seductively. Tarrant just gulped.

Alice carefully pulled his member from his boxers, the cool night air hitting the warmness hard. Tarrant turned his vision away, a bit embarrassed. No one had ever seen it, or touched it before. She had her hands around it now, he could feel them encasing his length. Tarrant began breathing unevenly, excited, scared.

Tarrant closed his eyes, not sure what to expect. He suddenly feels Alice's tongue flick over his tip.

"Ah," He moaned, Alice smirked and took the tip into her mouth, sucking it softly. Tarrant arced his back as she began to bob up and down. It wasn't that hard, he was big indeed, but he wasn't massive. He was a nice size, one that suited Alice.

Alice popped up, "Don't hush yourself, my love. Tell me, how does it feel?" and with that she began sucking once more.

"It feels...ahh~ it f-feels amazing." Tarrant was left moaning and writhing under Alice's tongue dancing along his length. She worked the swelled organ perfectly, knowing exactly what would cause Tarrant's pleasure. And it wasn't soon before he felt a warmness pool in his stomach, he knew what was to come.

"A-Alice, you should s-stop now, ahh!" Alice did as he said and came off of him, looking up at his flushed face, sweaty and beautiful. She sat up, still between his legs and pulled him up into a kiss. Thought it didn't last long, as Alice pulled away to unbutton Tarrant's shirt, and soon Alice had him laying there with no clothes, blushing heavily. His pale face was more red now.

Alice looked at his flustered face and then pulled her nightgown up over her hand, revealing her naked form to Tarrant for the first time. She was beautiful, her breasts weren't huge, they were perfectly sized for her body. She looked amazing like this, and Tarrant couldn't stop staring at her.

"It's not nice to stare, Tarrant." She said, raising up to straddle the blushing Hatter once again. She sat right behind his length, holding it gently. "If you want to," She started, looking lustfully at him, "I want to, as well."

Tarrant nodded and watched her pull herself up, angling him with her womanhood. And all at once, she fell down onto him and it began. Tarrant let out a long, breathy moan as Alice adjusted herself. Once she was comfortable, she began bouncing on top of him the same she did before. Tarrant had no idea of what to do, his breathing heavy and unsteady. Alice was quiet, she was always quiet, she liked to listen. And she was enjoying what she was hearing. Tarrant's heavy breathing and occasional moan or a whisper of her name. Oh, how she loved it.

"Again Tarrant, how does it feel?"

"Warm...wet...ah, t-tight!"

"Hmm..." Alice hummed, loving every second. She focused on letting him enjoy every second, also. This was his first time, she wanted him to love it, she didn't really care if she didn't come, she just wanted him to enjoy himself. And it looked like he was.

Tarrant's unsteady breathing became loud moans of pure ecstasy. He couldn't control himself any more, he had to let his moans out. He felt that warmness in his stomach pooling again and was feeling the end nearing.

"O-oh God, Alice! Alice! I c-can't hold on much longer!"

"Don't hold back, Tarrant."

Alice's bounces became much faster, harder. She thrust her hips into his, waiting for his release.

And it didn't take much more than that.

Tarrant came with a loud moan, whispering her name as he came down from his high slowly. Alice moved herself from on top of him and laid beside him, snuggling into him.

The night went on, and the two naked forms were drifting asleep. Before Alice dropped off, she spoke up.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How did you get here from Underland?"

Tarrant giggled quietly, "That's a story for another time, dear. Now, sleep."

"Sometimes, I do wonder. I just wonder." Alice softly says, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
